


Yo, el Único.

by aurembiaux



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien. Me secuestran, me mantienen apartado de mi tierra y mi Señor durante años, quieren destruirme… ¿y ahora yo soy el malo de esta historia?<br/>No sé, soy de la opinión de que el enemigo tiene un punto de vista ligeramente parcial en este asunto, la verdad."</p><p>La historia del Anillo, contada desde su punto de vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo, el Único.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Watson/gifts), [CissyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CissyM/gifts).



_Año 1 de la Tercera Edad_

No. No, no, noooo, no puedo creerlo. ¿Es esto real? ¿Es siquiera posible?

Hasta hace poco estaba en la mano de Sauron, mi Señor, en el lugar que naturalmente me corresponde. Todo marchaba bien, según lo previsto; hombres y elfos caían ante su poder. Incluso acabamos con el señor de los hombres… ese Elendil que, según se dice, se había opuesto a mi Amo ya cuando éste era poderoso en Númenor. Insisto: todo iba bien; todo era como debía ser. Hasta que llegó el otro humano; Isildur, se llama. Cortó el dedo de mi Señor y éste…

Desapareció.

Ahora Isildur me tiene consigo. Los elfos le aconsejaron que me destruyera, pero se negó; al parecer deseaba retenerme como prenda por la muerte de su padre. No estoy seguro de qué sentir al respecto; si es verdad que como dicen mi Amo ha desaparecido para siempre, con gusto habría acogido las llamas del Monte del Destino. Si, por otro lado, aún puede retornar… entonces es cuestión de tiempo. Debo esperar, ser paciente, y algún día… regresaré con mi Señor.

 

__Año 1 de la Tercera Edad__

__  
__Puedo seducirlo. Nunca había actuado en un humano y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a responder, pero siento que poco a poco estoy erosionando la voluntad de Isildur. El consejo de los elfos aún pesa sobre él, y además recuerda el dolor de mi odio cuando me tomó por primera vez en sus manos y lo quemé. Por tanto no me usará, al menos por el momento, pero la duda le va corroyendo el corazón. Únicamente he de aguardar la ocasión propicia para desplegar todo mi poder sobre él; y una vez esté en situación de hacerlo… ah, nada me complacerá más que vengarme de aquel que me arrancó del lado de mi Amo.

 

__Año 2 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Bien, la ocasión se ha presentado finalmente. Mientras marchábamos camino a Imladris he desplegado mi poder, confiando en que algún servidor de mi Señor detectara la llamada y cayera sobre los compañeros del rey. A orillas del Bosque Verde he sido respondido; una banda de orcos salidos de la espesura ha arrasado a los humanos con los que viajaba Isildur, y con alborozo he visto caer uno tras otro a los hijos de mi secuestrador.

  
Al fin ha reunido el valor para usarme; le he quemado con saña y me he regocijado en su grito de dolor. Por más que huyera protegido por la invisibilidad, sabía que ahora yo tenía las de ganar: aun si el sentido del olfato de los orcos no lo detectaba, tendría que seguirme usando para viajar solo y sin escolta, y de su mano podía escapar fácilmente.

  
Con todo, no pensaba escapar sin antes vengarme adecuadamente. Mientras él atravesaba nadando el río, he sentido a un grupo de orcos que avanzaba hacia éste. Ése era el momento; ni siquiera ha notado cómo me deslizaba de su mano, pero yo sí he oído las flechas orcas silbando, y la salpicadura de su cuerpo cayendo al agua. Habría preferido una muerte más lenta y cruel para ti, Isildur hijo de Elendil, mi secuestrador, pero me conformaré con lo que he obtenido: tus hijos muertos ante tus ojos, tu misión de llevarme a Imladris fracasada, y tu cuerpo insepulto arrastrado por las aguas bastan para satisfacer mi venganza.

 

__Año 2463 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Creo... que es posible que se me haya ido un poco la mano. O eso, o el sujeto que ahora mismo me retiene junto a sí es remarcablemente sensible a mi influencia. En cualquier caso, matando al amigo que me había sacado del río en cuestión de minutos ha superado ampliamente mis expectativas. Por si fuera poco, luego ha inventado la historia de que soy un regalo de cumpleaños. Realmente, muchacho, vas a ser como arcilla en mis manos.

  
Sméagol, se llama, y es de una especie particular que no había visto nunca: ni hombre, ni elfo, ni enano. Hobbits, se llaman a sí mismos estas criaturas. Bien, veremos cómo me va con uno de ellos.

__Año 2467 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Sí, diría que definitivamente Sméagol es más sensible que otros a mis poderes.

  
La invisibilidad que confiero lo entusiasmó desde el primer momento, y su impulso inmediato fue utilizarla para descubrir y secretos y volver este conocimiento en su favor. No puedo menos que apreciar su iniciativa, desde luego, pero...

  
El problema es que no piensa a lo grande. Sméagol no planifica; si lo hiciera, podría convertirse en el líder de su comunidad, gracias al conocimiento que ahora tiene sobre las vidas de los otros y el poder que eso le confiere sobre ellos. En lugar de eso, está consiguiendo que lo odien.  
Qué lástima. Habría preferido un portador con más ambición.

 

__Año 2470 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Bueno, esperaba que Sméagol terminara por irritar tanto a sus congéneres como para que lo echaran, pero desde luego no esperaba que me trajera aquí.

  
Había mostrado signos de demencia desde hace años, pero parece haberse agudizado desde que fue expulsado de su aldea. Durante los primeros meses se dedicó a lloriquear y lamentarse de su soledad (realmente, muchacho, si hubieras hecho mejor uso de mí…); luego se reforzó la costumbre que tenía de hablar solo. Ahora parece que le ha dado por odiar al sol; hubo un día en que llegó a amenazarlo con el puño.

  
Así que aquí estamos: bajo las montañas más altas que he visto jamás. Sinceramente, aún no estoy seguro de si esto me complace o no. Por un lado, aquí estoy a salvo de la codicia de un poseedor con iniciativa, que pudiera suponer un peligro para mi Amo el día en que regrese. Por otro, aunque en los últimos años me parece haber detectado su presencia, lo cierto es que tal vez me convendría buscar…

  
Pero no debo pensar esas cosas. Retornará, y lo hará con todo su esplendor. Sólo he de tener paciencia.

 

__Año 2700 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Por la gloria inmortal de Melkor, este ser me irrita cada día más. Ahora es totalmente repugnante, una auténtica ruina que se limita a capturar peces mientras masculla constantemente _Gollum, Gollum_. Esta última costumbre ya la tenía antes de ser expulsado de su poblado; la gente incluso comenzó a llamarlo así.

  
Está cada día más obsesionado conmigo. A menudo me toma entre sus sucios dedos y me acaricia, murmurando sin cesar “mi tesssoro, mi tesssssoro”. Agh. Soy tu tesoro, Gollum (ahora ya no puedo pensar en él más que con ese nombre), pero lo soy cada día más en contra de mi voluntad.

  
El poder de mi Amo crece; lo noto. Sin embargo, presiento que si reapareciera ahora sería demasiado pronto; la ocasión no parece propicia todavía. Además, quién sabe si no me encontraría un chapucero orco inconsciente del poder que contengo.

  
Aguardaré, pero la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar sus caricias y sus “tessssoro”. El día en que pueda dejar a este perturbado me sentiré francamente feliz.

 

__Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Esto no estaba previsto.

  
Abandoné a Gollum unos días atrás, creyendo llegado el momento de iniciar el viaje hacia mi Amo. Sin embargo, no me encontró uno de los orcos o trasgos que pululan por las montañas; ah, no. Si no me engaño, se trata de otro hobbit.

  
Esto no puede ser verdad. Otro de estos canijos histéricos no, por favor. ¿Qué demonios se le ha perdido a uno de ellos bajo esta cordillera?

  
Al menos de momento ha mostrado cierta iniciativa. Fue a parar a la charca en la que vive Gollum poco después de encontrarme, y por un instante temí volver a caer en sus manos. Sin embargo, el otro hobbit (su nombre es Bilbo Bolsón, según le dijo a Gollum, ¿qué clase de estúpido va por ahí dando su nombre a cualquier desconocido, por cierto?) logró derrotar a la apestosa criatura en un concurso de acertijos, y luego huyó con buen tino cuando Gollum, enfurecido al descubrir mi desaparición, decidió matarlo en lugar de cumplir con su promesa. Sólo sobrevivió con cierta ayuda de mi parte, desde luego; la invisibilidad es útil. En cualquier caso, parece más prometedor que Gollum.

  
Hablando de este último… Bilbo podría haberlo matado durante la persecución. Sin embargo, e incomprensiblemente, no lo ha hecho. Curioso. Tendré que averiguar más cosas de este señor Bolsón, si quiero llegar dominarlo.

 

__Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Mi nuevo portador tiene extrañas compañías.

  
Trece enanos, un mago y un hobbit, viajando a través de la Tierra Media. Qué grupo más peculiar; me intriga sobremanera su misión. Por el momento sólo sé que se dirigen a la Montaña Solitaria, pero desconozco con qué fin.

  
La vida con el señor Bolsón ha demostrado ser de todo menos aburrida. En el breve tiempo que he pasado a su lado, casi nos devoran lobos wargo, hemos volado con las Águilas (lo cual hace que ahora me sienta contaminado… las Águilas de Manwë no son un lugar en el que el Anillo de Sauron deba hallarse, ni siquiera por casualidad), y hasta hemos pasado por la casa de un hombre capaz de metamorfosearse en oso. En fin, es mucho mejor que vivir en una cueva con Gollum durante cientos de años, eso desde luego.

  
Lo mejor de todo es que recientemente nos hemos librado del mago, que al parecer tenía que partir en alguna misión por su cuenta. Hay algo en él que me inquita, pero no acabo de estar seguro de qué es. Tal vez se deba a que creo que sospecha de Bilbo, el cual astutamente no informó a sus compañeros de que me había encontrado. Sin embargo, estoy casi seguro de que el mago intuye que se ha saltado alguna parte de su relato. Si hubiera presionado a Bilbo para revelarle más detalles… nunca he conocido a un mago hasta ahora, pero sé que este tal Gandalf es poderoso. No es que pueda comparárseles, por supuesto, pero en cierto modo me recuerda a mi Señor. No, por el momento prefiero que desconozca mi relación con el señor Bolsón.

 

__Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Mi Amo está recuperando su poder. Lo he sabido durante años, pero desde que estoy en el Bosque Negro lo percibo de un modo mucho más notorio. Algo flota en el aire, una energía que es indudablemente suya.

  
Me pregunto si habría algún modo de librarse de este hobbit y llegar hasta él… pero no, me temo que es imposible. Los servidores de mi Amo no llegarán hasta aquí, tan cerca de los aposentos de los elfos; en cuanto a la posibilidad de que me encuentren estos, es francamente preocupante. Bolsón es sin duda una opción mejor.

  
Aunque el maldito está resultando ser remarcablemente difícil de dominar. Uno casi diría que no siente apenas mi influencia; mintió a sus amigos, cierto, para ocultarles que me tenía, pero eso ha sido todo. Desde entonces no ha tenido ni un mal pensamiento, al parecer. Incluso les contó a los enanos la verdad sobre nuestro encuentro, cuando estos insistieron en saber más acerca de sus misteriosas desapariciones. En fin, veremos.

__Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Agh. Varias semanas con elfos por todas partes. Menos mal que Bilbo ha encontrado un plan para escapar; me estaban poniendo enfermo.

  
Aunque en sí, el plan ha sido una auténtica locura. ¿Subirse a un barril y cabalgarlo a lo largo del río? ¿Pero este hobbit está loco, o qué? Menos mal que ha conseguido sujetarse y salir bien parado de esto, porque quedar de nuevo en el fondo de un río habría tenido muy poca gracia, la verdad.

  
Pero bueno, ha tenido suerte, y ahora estamos en una ciudad llamada Esgaroth. Por lo que entiendo, el objetivo final de los enanos es librarse de un dragón llamado Smaug y recuperar su reino bajo la Montaña Solitaria. Pero seguramente he entendido mal, ¿no? O sea, nadie está tan loco.

 

__Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
La guarida de un dragón. Este maldito hobbit me ha sacado de la cueva de Gollum para meterme en _la guarida de un dragón_. Bolsón, si no temiera quedarme encerrado aquí por un tiempo indefinido me deslizaría de tu dedo y dejaría que el dragón acabara con tu miserable existencia; te lo mereces, por idiota.

  
Al menos el muy inútil ha sido lo bastante sensato como para no darle su nombre a Smaug; es un avance con respecto a su encuentro con Gollum. El Ganador del Anillo no me ha complacido mucho como título, dado que más bien se tropezó conmigo en la oscuridad, pero lo de enterrar a sus amigos vivos, ahogarlos y sacarlos vivos de nuevo ha estado bien. Aunque “Jinete del Barril” me ha parecido un tanto temerario.

  
En fin, el tipo ha conseguido huir vivo de su encuentro con un dragón, que es más de lo que se puede decir de muchos, y además ha averiguado dónde se le podría herir. Conocimiento que no ha de servirle de mucho, por otra parte, porque visto el comportamiento de los enanos hasta la fecha, las posibilidades de que reúnan el valor para entrar en la guarida de Smaug y atacarle son más bien remotas.

  
Supongo que he de seguir ayudándole, porque la alternativa no es precisamente mejor. Por lo visto es demasiado pedir que te tome alguien digno y espabilado.

 

__Año 2941 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Pero, ¿cuál es el problema con Bilbo Bolsón?

  
Aquí estoy, en medio de un ejército compuesto por hombres, elfos y enanos, aguardando la llegada de una horda de trasgos y lobos salvajes que tal vez podrían aplastar a los primeros… si estuvieran desunidos. Con un portador más sensible a mis encantos, tal vez podría trabajar para crear problemas entre los tres pueblos enemigos de mi Señor, pero el hobbit sigue sin sentir mi influencia. Esto es increíble. Que una oportunidad tan buena haya de verse desperdiciada sólo porque parece que he encontrado finalmente a un inquebrantable…

  
Bolsón, tú estás pidiendo guerra. Tengo mucho, mucho tiempo para quebrarte; a decir verdad, tanto tiempo como desee permanecer a tu lado… y eso podrían ser siglos.

  
Siempre y cuando sobrevivas a la batalla, claro. Pero la verdad, ya empiezo a pensar que nada es imposible, con la suerte que has tenido hasta ahora.

 

__Año 2942 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Si ya lo sabía yo: se salvó. Gracias a la intercesión del cambiapieles y de las malditas águilas, ni más ni menos. En serio, yo creía que esa historia de que las águilas siempre acuden en el último momento era una leyenda de su bando, pero al parecer es cierto. Según he oído, actuaciones regulares no les veréis hacer, no; ellas sólo quieren apariciones estelares. Amateurs.

  
En fin, dejemos de lado las águilas por algo mucho más preocupante: estoy casi seguro de que el mago Gandalf tiene un anillo de poder. Cuál, no lo sé; se forjaron muchos en los días antiguos, o así dicen. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que es uno poderoso.

  
Y ese rey elfo, Elrond, uno de los viejos enemigos de mi Amo… él también tiene uno; lo sentí cuando estuvimos en Imladris (¡si Elrond hubiera sabido que me hallaba allí, tantos años después de la muerte de Isildur!). Supongo que en su caso es uno de los anillos de los elfos, esos que se dice lograron esconder al poder de mi Señor.

  
Ojalá pudiera informarle sobre las cosas que he descubierto; cada día anhelo más retornar a su lado. En lugar de eso, he de dirigirme hacia el Oeste, a un lugar llamado _Comarca_ del que nunca he oído hablar. Es injusto. Yo sólo quiero volver a casa.

 

__Año 2951 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Algo está sucediendo ahí fuera. En primer lugar, siento en mi interior la llamada de mi Señor; su poder se incrementa a cada día que pasa. En segundo lugar… Gandalf ha aparecido por aquí y está metiendo su enorme nariz en asuntos que no le incumben.

  
Desde que supo de mi existencia a la vuelta de la aventura de la montaña se mostró suspicaz; claramente no creyó la versión de los hechos proporcionada por Bilbo. Durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Y ahora aparece por aquí, haciendo una y otra vez preguntas sobre mí, y sobre cómo llegué a manos de Bilbo. Está preguntando tanto, de hecho, que éste comienza a estar molesto.

  
Me ha llevado años de esfuerzo, pero parece que al fin estoy ejerciendo cierta influencia sobre el señor Bolsón. No mucha, ciertamente, en buena parte porque no me usa apenas. Pero al fin se está desarrollando en él un gran apego hacia mí; me aprecia cada día más. Y ahora que Gandalf lo está importunando con preguntas sobre mí se ha puesto a la defensiva, lo cual interpreto como un cambio positivo.

  
Lárgate, mago, y vete a meter tus narizotas en otra parte. Espero que los servidores de mi Amo acaben contigo un día de estos, y mejor pronto que tarde.

 

__Año 2954 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Algo sucede ahí fuera, definitivamente. Lo sé, lo siento. El poder de la Sombra se incrementa año tras año, y entretanto yo languidezco en Hobbiton.

  
Hobbiton. Al principio no me disgustó; después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra con Gollum, era una bendición estar al aire libre y vivir en un lugar en el que hubiera un poco de sociedad. Sin embargo… bueno… en fin, lo diré con claridad: Hobbiton es aburrida.

  
Mucho. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo peculiares que son Gollum y Bilbo entre los de su especie: ni la malicia del primero ni el ansia de aventuras del segundo son fáciles de encontrar entre sus congéneres. La aldea de Sméagol no era precisamente el lugar más emocionante de Arda, pero incluso aquello parecía algo mejor que esta ciudad adormecida en la que todo el mundo es bueno y feliz.

  
Vomitaría si pudiera.

  
Aquí todo es verde y frondoso. Hay campos de cultivo hasta donde alcanza la vista; los resultados de la prosperidad se ven en las bien provistas tripas de los habitantes de la Comarca. El sol brilla con una regularidad asombrosa para un territorio tan septentrional; la mayor parte de los días el cielo es de un azul intenso. Es tan bucólico que no parece real.

  
Echo de menos Mordor. Su cielo oscuro, surcado ocasionalmente por relámpagos; las montañas altas, afiladas y amenazadoras, extendiéndose en la lejanía. El terreno seco; el tinte sulfuroso de las aguas; la actividad continua de los orcos que sirven a mi Amo.

  
Echo de menos Mordor, pero sobre todo lo echo de menos a él.

  
Amo, retornaré a ti algún día. Lo prometo. Volveremos a reunirnos en la tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las sombras, y dominarás a todos uniendo mi poder al tuyo. Algún día, no importa cuántos hobbits, magos y humanos se interpongan, regresaré a tu lado.

 

__Año 3001 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Alarma general. Estoy más inquieto de lo que lo había estado en años.

  
Cuando empezó a planear su marcha, la noticia de que Bilbo iba a viajar no me preocupó particularmente; me limité a suponer que me llevaría consigo. Durante los últimos años estaba finalmente logrando doblegarlo: sentía la necesidad de tenerme encima y tenía el impulso de usarme a menudo. Incluso cuando habló de pasarme a Frodo, nunca creí que lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, nadie abandona a un Anillo del Poder.

  
Nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, mejor dicho.

  
Por supuesto, fue culpa de ese metomentodo de Gandalf. De no haber sido por su intervención estaría ahora mismo yendo campo a través con Bilbo y esa cuadrilla de enanos con los que ha partido. Su objetivo era Imladris, pero, ¿quién sabe lo que hubiera podido suceder en el camino? Yo habría llamado a los servidores de mi Amo con todo mi poder, en la esperanza de ser recobrado por alguien que me llevara su lado. Y a Bilbo había comenzado a dominarlo.

  
En cambio, a causa de la intercesión de Gandalf sigo en Hobbiton, en manos de otro hobbit abúlico y demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Por si fuera poco, el maldito mago ahora parece verdaderamente alarmado, a causa de las cosas que dijo Bilbo cuando defendió su derecho a llevarme consigo. De verdad, no me lo puedo creer. Esto va cada vez peor.

 

__Abril del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad__

  
¡Destruirme!¡Gandalf quiere destruirme!

  
Sí, desde luego, ése era el plan de los elfos años atrás, cuando me separaron de mi Amo. Sin embargo, esperaba que hubieran ganado en sabiduría en estos años. ¿Quién en su sano juicio me destruiría a mí, el Anillo Único? ¿Quién no querría utilizarme?

  
Sin embargo, al parecer a Gandalf le daría miedo hacerlo. No me lo puedo creer; pensaba que tendría algo más de ambición.

  
Al menos hay buenas noticias. El inútil de Gollum llegó hasta Mordor, al parecer, y allí le extrajeron la información que él sabía sobre Bilbo (en serio, lo de dar su nombre fue una estupidez de proporciones épicas; no puedo creer que siempre me recoja gente tan estúpida). Lo cual significa que mi Amo habrá enviado a gente a buscarme; si hay suerte, llegarán aquí antes de que Frodo y Gandalf me lleven con los elfos y pongan en marcha sus malvados planes.

 

__23 de septiembre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
¡Uno de los Nueve ha estado aquí! ¡Ah, que haya estado tan cerca, y que no me haya encontrado a causa de la equivocación de un jardinero estúpido!

  
Le he llamado desesperadamente, por supuesto, pero lejos de Mordor soy débil, y hace mucho que no estaba en contacto con los Nazgûl. Me temo que no me ha sentido, y ahora es demasiado tarde. Aunque bien podríamos encontrarnos en el camino, por supuesto. Al hobbit le ha costado la friolera de cuatro meses decidirse, pero hoy por fin hemos salido de Bolsón Cerrado.

 

__26 de septiembre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
El Bosque Viejo. De acuerdo, admitámoslo: atraigo a gente tonta.

  
(Y encima tengo aliados que también lo son. Porque el Jinete que no me ha sentido desde el camino, cuando yo estaba ahí, a dos pasos… en fin).

  
Tras rescatarlos nos ha acogido un tal Tom Bombadil, y menudo susto me he llevado cuando me ha puesto en su dedo. Seducir a mis portadores para que revelen de ese modo mi presencia es una cosa, pero si quisiera, este tipo podría ser peligroso: se trata de un Maia como mi propio Amo. Por fortuna, parece satisfecho con vivir en su bosque, cantar entre los árboles mientras recoge florecillas para su esposa y… yo qué sé. Es un poco rarito.

  
Espero que salgamos pronto de aquí. Cuanto antes volvamos a los caminos, antes podrían encontrarnos los Nueve. Aunque la verdad, dado el nivel de eficiencia desplegado por su parte hasta la fecha, no sé muy bien qué esperar de ellos…

 

__30 de septiembre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

_  
_Ésa. Es. La. Espada.

  
La reconocería donde fuera. Es la misma, estoy seguro: la que cayó bajo el cuerpo del viejo rey de los hombres, y con la que su hijo Isildur me separó de mi Amo. En otras palabras: el instrumento de mi desgracia.

  
Sólo el hecho de ceñirla bastaría para que odiara a ese montaraz (¿y qué demonios es un montaraz, me pregunto? No los había hace 3000 años, y luego he pasado demasiado tiempo bajo las montañas y en la Comarca como para saber nada del mundo), pero además parece que el tipo es amigo de Gandalf, se ha declarado como enemigo de mi Señor, y por si fuera poco ha impedido que los Nueve me encontraran pese a todos mis esfuerzos.

  
Se hace llamar Trancos y ha conseguido que lo odie en el plazo de una pocas horas. Felicidades, muchacho.

 

__6 de octubre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

_  
_Esperanza. Hay que mantener la esperanza.

  
Anoche los Nazgûl no me recuperaron por muy poco; sólo con fuego y el nombre de Elbereth pudieron expulsarlos. De todos modos, Frodo está herido (mortalmente, espero), mis portadores van a pie, y nota la presencia de los Nueve en el territorio. Es una cuestión de tiempo, seguro. Me recuperarán y podré volver finalmente a Mordor.

  
Espero.

  
Quiero creer.

 

__21 de octubre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
De nuevo en Imladris. Qué desconsuelo.

  
A veces parece que me haya pasado la mitad de mi existencia de camino a este lugar: con Isildur, con Bilbo, con Frodo… Bueno, de esas tres ocasiones he llegado a Imladris en dos, y la verdad, la segunda está resultando mucho menos entretenida que la primera.

  
Cuando llegué aquí con Bilbo nadie sabía lo que yo era; pude observarlo todo a mis anchas y anotar información acerca del enemigo. Ahora, en cambio, hay una clara hostilidad hacia mí; por lo que he oído, se está convocando un concilio para decidir cuál ha de ser mi destino.

  
Es irritante. Si pudiera, yo mismo elegiría mi destino, y mi decisión sería clara: como siempre, quiero volver con mi Amo, del que jamás me habrían separado si no hubieran empleado la fuerza.

  
Ahora que a los Nueve les han arrebatado las monturas mi regreso a casa se complica, pero no quiero desesperar. Al fin y al cabo, dudo que opten por dejarme para siempre en Imladris.

 

__25 de octubre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien. Me secuestran, me mantienen apartado de mi tierra y mi Señor durante años, quieren destruirme… ¿y ahora yo soy el malo de esta historia?

  
No sé, soy de la opinión de que el enemigo tiene un punto de vista ligeramente parcial en este asunto, la verdad.

  
Pero bueno, insultos al margen, el Concilio que se ha celebrado hoy ha resultado de lo más instructivo. Mi Señor parece muy activo en lo referente a extender su poder; tanto en el Norte como en Sur han sentido su envite. Un mago llamado Saruman, del que apenas había oído hasta hora, se ha sumado a sus fuerzas; esta noticia parece preocupar gravemente a nuestros enemigos, y por tanto me regocija. Sí, todo parece indicar que las cosas le van bien a mi Señor.

  
Saber que Gollum ha escapado me complace menos. No creo que ahora pueda venirme mal alguno de su parte, rodeado como estoy de gente que no desea que llegue a sus manos, pero sé que no dejará jamás de buscarme. Y sinceramente, si los elfos del Bosque Negro han sido lo bastante incompetentes como dejarlo escapar, bien podría alcanzarme durante el viaje al sur.

  
Sabía que al final llegarían a eso. Han dejado claro en más de una ocasión que, contra toda lógica o provecho, quieren destruirme. Ocultarmente no bastaría, en eso tienen razón: no habría rincón de Arda que mi Amor no registrara para encontrarme, al precio que fuera. Por tanto, si no piensan usarme, sólo hay algo que puedan hacer, y es llevarme al Monte del Destino.

  
Es bueno que mi portador sea Frodo; muy, muy bueno. Hace años que lo conozco, y llevo trabajando ya un tiempo para doblegarlo a mi voluntad. Conforme más me acerque a mi Señor, mayor será mi poder; llegado el caso, creo que podría someterlo por completo. Mejor todavía habría sido que me hubiera llevado Bilbo, sin duda, pero verdaderamente es demasiado viejo como para que nadie lo considerara una opción sensata. Bueno, Frodo tendrá que servir –y servirá.

  
Hasta ahora se ha tratado de lealtad y de nostalgia; la lealtad debida a mi Amo; mi añoranza por la sombría Mordor. En ocasiones reconozco que he actuado por pura malicia y aburrimiento. Pero ahora… ahora mucho hay más en juego. Se trata de supervivencia, pura y dura. Si ellos tratan de destruirme, yo haré todo lo que pueda para destruirlos a ellos. Que lo intenten, y ya veremos quién ríe el último.

 

__25 de diciembre del año 3018 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Bueno, de momento el primero que está riendo soy yo.

  
En serio, ¿hasta qué punto puede ser inepta y poco profesional esta gente? Para destruirme a mí, el Anillo Único, la clave para terminar con mi Amo, nuestros enemigos envían a Peregrin Tuck (futuro Thain de la Comarca), a un hijo del rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro (nunca he sabido si es el único o si tiene numerosos hermanos, pero sigue siendo un príncipe), al primogénito del senescal de Gondor, y Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, que es ni más ni menos que el heredero de Isildur. Es decir, que si algún mal acaeciera a la Comunidad durante nuestro viaje, figuras clave en la política de cuatro territorios desparecerían a la vez. A mí me huele a catástrofe, la verdad.

  
No sólo eso. De los nueve miembros de la Comunidad, sólo tres han estado alguna vez en Mordor. El resto no sólo no han pasado por allí, sino que no lo han visto ni de lejos, considerando dónde están sus hogares; apostaría a que algunos de los hobbits no saben siquiera situarlo en el mapa. Y para redondear el asunto, cuatro de los nueve (¡casi la mitad!) no tienen la menor experiencia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o en la vida al aire libre.

  
Si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que Elrond es un topo de Mordor; es lo único que justifica esta… farsa. O eso, o por la gloria inmortal de Melkor espero que venzamos, porque esto ya es una cuestión de orgullo.

 

__10 de enero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

_  
_Creía que no podría detestar al tal Trancos más de lo que lo odiaba en Bree, pero me equivoqué de medio a medio.

  
Cuando se reveló como el heredero de Isildur mi odio ardió como una llama. Tres mil años no han bastado para aplacar mis sentimientos hacia mi secuestrador; querría que toda su estirpe pereciera como hice desaparecer a sus hijos y a él mismo. Sólo su ascendencia y el hecho de portar la maldita espada al cinto habrían bastado para hacer mis sentimientos hacia él claros y terribles, pero con sus palabras acerca de que “parecía justo que el heredero de Isildur reparara la falta de Isildur” no hizo más que echar sal en la herida. Si quiere reparar la falta de Isildur, lo que tendría que hacer es devolverme a mi Amo.

  
Desde ese momento he trabajado en ello. ¿No sería acaso una hermosa ironía que Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, la gran esperanza de Hombres y Elfos, me devolviera a mi Señor? Podría lograrlo si lo corrompiera; es un enemigo firme de mi Amo, sin duda, pero… ¿quién sabe? Sea mantener a los suyos a salvo o alcanzar la gloria en la batalla, ha de haber algo que desee y que yo pueda proporcionar.

  
Heredero de Isildur, dices ser; bien, veremos si puedo satisfacer sus deudas contigo.

 

__12 de enero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Eregion. No puedo decir que haya deseado verla, exactamente, pero he de admitir que desde hacía ya tiempo sentía… curiosidad. Es aquí donde los otros diecinueve fueron forjados.

  
He pensado mucho en los otros anillos a lo largo de estos años. Me refiero a los de poder, naturalmente; los que son… bueno, no como yo, desde luego (al fin y al cabo yo soy el Único) pero sí lo más cercano a mí que existe.  
A los nueve anillos de los hombres los conozco bien; hace mucho que están ligados a mi Amo, y sea gloria o ruina lo que le aguarda, compartirán su destino. He oído distintas historias sobre los siete que hacen suponer que se han perdido, o que los ha recobrado mi Amo; si vuelvo a su lado tal vez pueda saber más al respecto. En cuanto a los otros… uno está en el dedo de Gandalf, siseando una canción de fuego; otro gorgoteaba en Imladris. Me pregunto si llegaré a tropezar con el tercero a lo largo de este viaje.

  
Es gracioso pensarlo. Si caigo, los tres anillos restantes caerán conmigo, y tras ellos lo hará toda la belleza creada con su poder y que los elfos atesoran tanto. Si algún día me llegara la hora de la derrota, he de recordarlo; la idea me proporciona cierto consuelo.

 

__14 de enero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Espero equivocarme. Lo espero de verdad.

  
Porque si no estoy equivocado, entonces Gollum viene tras nosotros, y de verdad, preferiría no volver a verlo en tanto dure mi existencia.

  
Supongo que si se acerca lo suficiente los Caminantes lo abatirán, y quizá incluso lo maten, pero quién sabe. Esta gente tiene ideas muy extrañas y a veces les da por mostrar misericordia en los momentos más inoportunos y poco prácticos; no, realmente no sería imposible que dejaran vivo a Gollum.

  
Y si lo hicieran… bueno, tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Tal vez lo infravaloraran; Gollum es peligroso, y más estando yo en juego. Sin embargo, tratándose de nueve contra uno, sus posibilidades de vencer serían remotas, realmente. Además, si lo lograra, ¿qué sucedería? Sin duda a él podría dominarlo con cierta facilidad, dado que está obsesionado conmigo. Pero la verdad es que la sola idea de volver a pasar aunque sea un segundo en sus manos, sintiendo sus caricias mientas me llama su “tesssoro”… me revuelve. Si no hay más remedio lo utilizaré, pero por el momento prefiero seguir trabajando con mis otras opciones.

 

__15 de enero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Soy más feliz de lo que puedo expresar. Gandalf ha caído.

  
Creo que sólo por eso, este infausto viaje habría valido la pena. Desde luego, es una lástima que no me hayan podido tomar los orcos que venían con nosotros; estoy seguro de que a estas alturas mi Amo ya habrá hecho llegar a todos sus sirvientes la noticia de que debo ser enviado inmediatamente a su lado. Pero bueno, concentrémonos en los pequeños placeres de la vida… y ver caer ante tus ojos a un enemigo encarnizado como lo era Gandalf es un placer más grande que pequeño.

  
Mira cómo lloran. Es duro que a uno lo separen de un amigo, ¿eh? Bueno, muchachos, dudo que tengáis que estar separados de aquello que amáis durante tres mil años, así que no montéis tanto drama.

 

__24 de enero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad__

  
Qué poco le dura la alegría al que es desgraciado. Apenas unos días después de la muerte de Gandalf ya estábamos otra vez entre los elfos. Agh. De verdad, qué asco que me dan.

  
Parece que vamos a tardar aún en ponernos en marcha; cualquiera diría que la misión que les aguarda no es importante, dada la prisa que se dan. Sin embargo, en este caso están al menos parcialmente justificados: el plan original, por lo que yo entendía, era que en algún punto Gandalf fuera con Frodo hacia Mordor, quedando así Aragorn libre para ir a Minas Tirith con Boromir. Muerto Gandalf, el nuevo guía de la Comunidad parece indeciso.  
He dejado de intentar influenciar a Aragorn. Todos mis intentos han sido en vano; nota mis tentaciones, sí, pero las hace a un lado como si de un mosquito molesto se trataran. He probado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, pero no hay modo de atraerlo hacia mí. Supongo que hay gente verdaderamente incorruptible.

  
Desde luego lamento abandonar mi plan original de seducción, porque utilizar al heredero de Isildur para devolverme a mi Amo era un idea que encerraba cierta justicia poética; además, el tipo tenía potencial para ser un señor grande y terrible, lo cual se reforzaba con la idea presente en su bando de que Isildur ganó cierto derecho sobre mí al arrebatarme a mi Señor. Sí, era un buen plan, y lamento tener que abandonarlo.

  
Pero yo nunca descanso. Si un hombre no sirve, otro lo hará.

  
Ah, Boromir, hasta llegar a Lórien te había murmurado algunas ideas al oído, pero nada comparable con lo que he estado haciendo últimamente, ni con lo que te espera. Tu situación es mucho más apurada que la de Aragorn, y con cada día que pasa, también lo es la mía. Creo que nos llevaremos estupendamente.

 

__14 de febrero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Por Melkor, qué nochecita.

  
Primero, el Espejo. Desde que supe que vendríamos a Lórien he sentido gran curiosidad por su señora, desde luego; había oído hablar mucho de ella. Galadriel ha sido enemiga de mi Amo durante muchos años; desde los tiempos en que Melkor ocupaba su trono en Angband, de hecho. Era sobrina de Fëanor y Fingolfin, hermana de Finrod Felagund, amiga de Melian y Lúthien… y cualquier sirviente de mi señor ha oído leyendas acerca de esos monstruos.

  
Cuando al fin la conocí, sin embargo, algo me distrajo: en su mano, un anillo susurraba su presencia. He conocido al último de los anillos, pues –el día en que llegue de nuevo a las manos de mi Amo, toda esta información le será útil.

  
Ella es… más y menos de lo que me esperaba. Menos, porque sigue siendo tan… bueno, terrible e indefiniblemente “élfica”: el aire de suficiencia, las miradas de piedad por el resto de seres, la compulsión de hacer el bien, y todos esos rasgos que hacen que los Primeros Nacidos me resulten nauseabundos. Más, sin embargo: a diferencia de otros, Galadriel tiene ambiciones; ama el poder y sabe cómo ejercerlo. Que me tomara como le ofrecía Frodo habría sido altamente preocupante, desde luego –aunque por otro lado habría resultado maravilloso ver a los elfos matándose entre ellos-, pero de todos modos, cuando ha renunciado a mí no he podido menos que sentirme ligeramente decepcionado.

  
Con todo, esa ligera decepción sólo ha durado un instante. En una noche como ésta mi lealtad no podría flaquear; no cuando he vuelto a ver el Ojo por primera vez en miles de años.

  
Me buscaba. No es que dudara de ello, pero ha sido emocionante ver el ahínco que pone mi Amo en encontrarme; el mismo que yo nunca dejaré de poner en volver junto a él. Si hubiera podido, habría gritado de la frustración que me producía saber que el poder de los elfos le impedía encontrarme. Mi anhelo era tan potente que Frodo incluso ha inclinado el cuello; habría querido hundirme en las aguas que mostraban su imagen. ¿Le habría permitido eso saber dónde estoy, tal vez? La reina elfa ha insistido mucho en que Frodo no tocara el agua.  
Más adelante los miembros de la Comunidad y los reyes de Lórien han mantenido una reunión, pero ha sido de escaso interés. Al menos han decidido finalmente partir, lo cual será un alivio.

 

__20 de febrero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
El mejor modo de convencer a alguien es utilizar argumentos que parecen salidos de su propia mente.

  
 _El Anillo podría salvar a Gondor._

  
Boromir no quiere pensarlo, pero no lo puede evitar. Su gente le preocupa demasiado.

  
 _Durante años, los hombres de Gondor han sido el escudo que resistía los envites de Sauron. ¿Por qué no usar su propia arma contra él?_

  
Lo cual es muy razonable.

  
 _Es fácil para todos ellos hablar de destruirlo. Rivendel, la Comarca… todo eso está muy lejos de Mordor. Yo he vivido con su horror a mis puertas durante toda una vida._

  
Y todo eso es verdad.

  
 _El mediano no está preparado para esta misión: fracasará. Y si lo hace, ¿quién podrá oponerse a Sauron? Todos pereceremos._

  
Una lógica preocupación, Boromir.

  
 _Debería pertenecer a los hombres de Númenor; ellos fueron quienes se lo arrebataron al Señor Oscuro. Aragorn es quien puede reivindicar mayor derecho sobre él, sin duda, pero si no lo reclama, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo otro? ¿Por qué renunciar a esta oportunidad?_

  
¿Por qué, en efecto?

  
 _Esta misión es una locura._

  
Lo es, Boromir, lo es.

  
Puedo hacer esto durante horas; durante días enteros. Desde el principio Boromir fue más receptivo a mis encantos que el resto de miembros e la Compañía, y desde que concentré en él mis atenciones lo he estado acosando sin piedad. En Lórien el poder de Galadriel me ponía un bozal, pero fuera de sus fronteras soy libre para actuar de nuevo a mi antojo. No tardaré en someterlo, o al menos eso espero. Ha llegado el momento de que la Comunidad decida su rumbo, y cuando la situación se tense… actuaré.

 

__26 de febrero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Me ha visto. Oh, Melkor, me ha visto. Si tan sólo pudiera volar hasta él, llegar a su lado, si… ay. Me hallo en un estado de confusión como no había conocido desde hacía años.

  
Debería tratar de ordenar los acontecimientos. Sólo así podré permanecer frío y sacar el máximo provecho posible de la situación.

  
Si Boromir me hubiera tomado, huyendo solo hacia el sur… bueno, en tal caso no me cabe duda de que habría podido encontrar algún grupo de orcos que dieran con nosotros antes de llegar a Minas Tirith. Y en caso de haber llegado finalmente allí, ¿no habría sido acaso entretenido crear conflictos en la ciudad? Una guerra civil entre el senescal y su primogénito habría sido ideal para mi Señor. Para hacer todavía más atractivo el escenario, si Aragorn hubiera aparecido al mismo tiempo reclamando el trono de Gondor… bueno, quién sabe lo que habría podido pasar.

  
Pero Frodo ha reaccionado rápido. Sintiéndose atrapado, me ha puesto en su dedo y ha corrido como un gamo por el monte. Aunque, naturalmente, no lo bastante rápido como para huir de la mirada de mi Amo –esta vez sí nos ha visto.

  
No creo que pueda describir correctamente mis sentimientos. No, no podría. Baste decir que, por primera vez en milenios, me he sentido casi… completo.

  
Frodo estaba aterrorizado, por supuesto. _Debería_ estarlo. Pero con esa extraña lógica que impera en el bando enemigo, de algún modo ese terror se ha traducido en la decisión de partir solo, sin duda con la esperanza de no poner en peligro a sus compañeros. Noble, supongo, pero más bien estúpido si tenemos en cuenta que están aquí porque se ofrecieron a acompañarle.

  
En cualquier caso, yo no me quejo. Si el enemigo se está equivocando, no lo distraigamos.  
A Sam no ha podido darle esquinazo, pero no me preocupa particularmente; no es que con él Frodo esté mucho más protegido que solo. Dos hobbits tratando de encaminarse a Mordor, sin conocimientos del terreno, ni de caza o de combate… debería ser sólo una cuestión de tiempo que nos encontraran.

 

__29 de febrero del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Noooo, Frodo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que aceptar llevar contigo a Gollum?

  
¿Qué más te da por qué jure el perturbado ése? Sí, de acuerdo, no hay para él nada más valioso que yo, ¿pero no puedes ver que está mal de la cabeza? Lo mismo que hace cabriolas y trata de complacerte podría decidir desgarrarte la garganta a dentelladas hasta que mueras. Y si lo hace… bueno, al menos él no quiere destruirme, eso desde luego, pero tampoco permitirá que vuelva con mi Amo; en eso era bien sincero. Lo que es todavía peor, está mucho más preparado para defenderse contra la orcos de lo que lo estáis vosotros dos.

  
Tenía la esperanza de no volver a ver su horrenda cara, y ahora se ha convertido en nuestro guía y compañero de viaje. No puedo creerlo. Gollum, lánzate por un barranco y acaba ya con tu miserable existencia, hazme ese favor.

 

__3 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Estar tan cerca de Mordor me devuelve las fuerzas.

  
No se trata únicamente de una cuestión de nostalgia por mi tierra, aunque verla me regocija, naturalmente. Es algo más tangible, más físico. El poder de mi Amo se hace palpable a cada paso que damos, y eso me hace poderoso también a mí.

  
Para mi portador el efecto es el contrario, desde luego. Conforme nos acercamos a Mordor se le nota cada vez más fatigado, pues siente la hostilidad de mi Amo; su formidable voluntad rechaza la misión de los hobbits y trabaja para asegurarse su fracaso aun sin conocerla. Por otro lado, también la tentación de usarme se hace cada vez mayor, a pesar de saber que mi Señor nos descubriría antes si lo hiciera. La combinación de ambas es agotadora para él.

  
Bien, Frodo, ojalá revientes, entre mi Amo y yo mismo. Te lo mereces, por presentarte voluntario para asesinarme.

 

__5 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Ah, la incomparable belleza de la Puerta.

  
La majestuosidad del hierro negro, su brillo, la forja a un tiempo delicada e increíblemente sólida. La sensación de tensión, de vigilancia, que se respira siempre allí. Morannon es un monumento al deber; las torres nunca descansan, pues aun conociendo nuestro poder sabemos bien que estamos rodeados de enemigos, y los combatiremos hasta el final.

  
Ha sido una fortuna haber llegado justo cuando lo hemos hecho: por nada del mundo me habría perdido la entrada del pueblo de hombres extranjeros que mi Amo parece haber reunido a su servicio. Cuando las trompetas han sonado para darles la bienvenida todo mi ser ha vibrado de emoción. ¡Qué no daría yo por marchar junto a ellos hasta llegar al lado de mi Señor!

  
Pero no. Frodo, suicidamente insensato como es, ha llegado a pensar en cruzar las puertas así, tal cual, sin un plan más definido (incluso la locura de su tío al entrar en la guarida de un dragón palidece ante esto, la verdad… ¿cómo puede esperar vencer su bando cuando emplean a gente tan poco profesional?), pero el maldito Gollum se lo ha impedido sugiriendo otra vía. De haber podido, lo habría estrangulado; ¡la entrada a Mordor estaba allí, tan cerca! De verdad, Sméagol, ¿no podías dejar que Frodo marchara hacia la muerte y el tormento?

  
De todos modos, por las palabras de Gollum entiendo nos encaminamos hacia Cirith Ungol, y ésa no es en absoluto una mala posibilidad. Es cierto que allí el Ojo de mi Señor pasa con menor frecuencia, pero no está precisamente poco vigilado. Además, algo he oído… no recuerdo qué es, pero algo siniestro aguarda en ese paso; sé que escuché rumores hace mucho.

 

__8 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
¿Ha existido ser con peor suerte que yo?

  
A Sam se le pasa por la cabeza hacer un fuego aquí, en un paraje desierto y en territorio enemigo. Yo estaba ya canturreando de alegría, seguro de que en cualquier momento mi portador sería capturado por alguna de las bandas de orcos que patrullan las cercanía, pero no; ah, no. Ha sido capturado, por supuesto… pero no por orcos, sino por hombre de Gondor.  
Muy. Mala. Suerte.

  
En fin. Las nuevas que nos ha dado nuestro captor sobre la muerte de Boromir no me terminan de complacer; lo mismo que él, soy de la opinión de que a pesar de lo que le dictaba la conciencia el primogénito del senescal de Gondor habría sentido cierto resentimiento al ver a Aragorn tomar un puesto que siempre había pensado que le pertenecería a él, en la práctica si no en el título. Un poco de tensión entre nuestros enemigos siempre es de agradecer.

  
El encuentro me ha permitido maravillarme una vez más de la estupidez de los hobbits con los que marcho: menos mal que la misión es secreta, que si no yo no sé qué más habrían contado de ella… en fin, han tenido suerte porque este tal Faramir parece un personaje peculiar, pero de no haber estado sujeto por la cadena me habría lanzado desde Frodo y habría echado a rodar en busca de portadores más inteligentes. Yo ya no doy más; no soporto estar con gente tan obtusa.

  
Hablando de las peculiaridades de Faramir, no parece que yo le afecte. En absoluto. Al principio no estaba dirigiendo mis tentaciones hacia él por el simple hecho de que no me convenía –tan cerca de Mordor, lo mejor es seguir con los hobbits- pero sus palabras acerca de cómo _no me tomaría ni aun si me hallara tirando al borde del camino_ me han picado ligeramente. Le he hablado entonces –no mucho, sólo lo necesario para encenderle cierta duda en el corazón- pero se ha mostrado del todo indiferente a mis encantos. Ni siquiera me apartaba de sus pensamientos… simplemente, parecía no sentirme.

  
Hay gente rara.

  
Bien, pues. Volvemos a estar en camino, esta vez en dirección a Cirith Ungol. Quiera Melkor que en esta ocasión me acompañe la suerte.

 

__10 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Avanza, Frodo. Avanza. Eso es, un pie detrás del otro. Así me gusta. No pienses.

  
Olvídate de Gollum. Ignóralo. Está ahí; vamos, vamos, Minas Morgul está al alcance la mano. Cruza el puente…  
Ignora a Sam también. Vamos, haz lo que te digo, Frodo; obedéceme.

  
No te detengas. ¡Frodo! ¡No te gires! ¡He dicho que no!

  
No quiero. No, no quiero que cojamos ese camino. No, Frodo, no voy a ceder. Sigue avanzando hacia Minas Morgul. Sigue…

  
No, es demasiado tarde. Melkor maldiga al perturbado y al gordinflón, estábamos tan cerca, tan terriblemente cerca…

  
¿Es que no lo notáis? ¿Es que sois insensibles al poderío que emana esta fortaleza? ¿No sentís el impulso de correr hacia ella y uniros a la gloria de mi Señor? Malditos hobbits, ¿cómo podéis resistiros a su llamada? ¡Oh, mirad cómo centellea, escuchad su clamor! Observad el paso de las tropas que marchan hacia la victoria. ¡Mordor!

  
¡Me percibe! ¡El rey de Angmar ha notado mi presencia! ¡Aquí, estoy aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí!

  
Frodo. Ponme en tu dedo, y hazlo _ahora_. ¡Ahora, he dicho! ¡Venga!

  
No. No, no, no, ¿por qué has apartado la mano? ¡Se marcha!

  
Solo. Sigo estando solo. No lo soporto más. Ah, Frodo, te odio por siempre. Espero que te aguarde el peor de los destinos; y si de mí depende, lo tendrás.

 

__13 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
No me lo puedo creer. Sería hasta gracioso en otras circunstancias. Mi nuevo portador es Samsagaz Gamyi, ni más ni menos.

  
Sabía que Gollum tramaba algo (hasta lo hobbits sospechaban, y eso es decir algo), pero no esperaba que su plan consistiera en entregar a sus compañeros a Ella- Laraña. Tenía que haberlo supuesto al oír hablar de Cirith Ungol, pero hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella, e incluso tiempo atrás sólo la conocía como una leyenda; aunque mi Señor sabía muy bien dónde se hallaba ( _mi gata_ , la llamaba él), yo nunca la vi. Pero qué leyenda, eso sí. Y por lo que he visto, justificada.

  
Que los hobbits hayan combatido contra ella me impresiona, para qué negarlo; con luz élfica o sin ella, no muchos lo habrían hecho. Sin embargo, llegados a estas alturas los odio tanto que ningún acto de valor puede redimirles a mi ojos: me regocija inmensamente que Frodo haya sido herido, y si hubiera muerto, mi dicha habría sido todavía mayor. Sin embargo, me conviene mucho más que esté vivo y prisionero. Si en algo conozco a Samsagaz Gamyi, éste acudirá a su rescate, y con un poco de suerte los orcos lo atraparán. Incluso si por alguna razón no llegara a ser atrapado, Frodo podría revelar en el tormento cuál era el objetivo de su misión, y entonces mi Señor sabrá dónde buscarme. Sí, todo pinta bien; por una vez Gollum ha estado inspirado, aun en contra de sus planes.

 

__14 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Ah. El Monte del Destino.

  
En cuanto he estado frente a él he notado como mis poderes aumentaban exponencialmente; incluso Samsagaz Gamyi ha sentido su influjo sobre mí. Sí, Gamyi, eso es: se acabó el sentir manos indignas sobre mi persona. A partir de aquí sólo alguien con una voluntad capaz de medirse con la de mi Señor podría dominarme, y no lo hay. No lo hay en toda la tierra de Mordor, y probablemente tampoco en toda Arda.

  
¿Te tiento, eh? Por supuesto que sí. Por Melkor, qué divertido es verte batallar con los pensamientos que hago aparecer en tu cabeza, sabiendo que nunca tendrás el valor de llevarlos a la práctica mediante mi uso.

  
Estaría bien aceptaras tu derrota, Sam, pero me conformaré con que aceptes que no vais a poder utilizarme de nuevo los seres viles como tú, Gollum o Frodo. Apartad vuestras sucias manazas de mí. A partir de ahora, destruidlo o devolvedme a mi Señor, a no ser que súbitamente encontréis las agallas que no habéis tenido y desafiéis a mi Amo por mi posesión. Pero eso no va a pasar, todos lo sabemos. De modo que sé que no me tocaréis; a partir de ahora mi destino es la felicidad de volver junto a mi Señor… o la muerte.

 

__15 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
De verdad que hay que tener mala suerte. Al entrar en la fortaleza lógicamente esperaba encontrar una horda de orcos detrás de sus puertas, y la había… pero en lugar de avanzar al unísono para atrapar a mi portador, resulta que estaban ocupados agonizando porque se habían matado los unos a los otros.

  
Increíble.

  
Sam ha rescatado a Frodo, por supuesto: entre la suerte que tiene esta gente y la devoción que siente por su señor ya nada me sorprende demasiado. Ver que Frodo parecía bastante maltratado me ha alegrado bastante; mucho mejor todavía es saber que ya se halla bajo mi dominio de una manera notable, como prueba su reacción cuando supo que Sam me llevaba al cuello. Bien, bien; esa influencia aumentará a cada paso que dé, de modo que sigue habiendo esperanzas.

 

__18 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

Algo está distrayendo a mi Amo.

  
No es que haya dejado de buscarme, pero noto… menor intensidad en su mirada. Se dirige fuera, hacia el Oeste. Esto, unido a la conversación que escuchamos intercambiar a los dos orcos en el camino, me hace pensar que nuestros enemigos se están mostrando sumamente activos.

  
Si tuviera que buscar culpables, pensaría en el resto de miembros de la Comunidad que partió de Imladris. El hecho de que no vinieran tras nosotros sugiere que tomaron otro camino… ¿hacia Minas Tirith, tal vez? Si el heredero de Isildur se ha presentado allí la moral de Gondor habrá mejorado exponencialmente, me figuro. De haber vivido Boromir podrían haberse producido disensiones, pero si Faramir es el nuevo heredero del senescal (¿o tal vez el nuevo senescal, incluso? Estamos en guerra), Aragorn lo habrá tenido mucho más fácil para reivindicar sus derechos; dijera lo que dijera el muchacho sobre cómo se le exigirían pruebas de su identidad al pretendiente, tenía toda la pinta de ser de los que sueñan con el retorno del rey. Con la maldita espada y un par de declaraciones y actos osados habrá obtenido su apoyo, seguro.

  
Ojalá se mueran todos, y pronto. Destrúyelos, Amo, te lo ruego, y vuelve a buscarme ahora que estoy tan cerca de ti.

 

__19 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Esto ya se había vuelto surrealista. ¡Estar rodeado de centenares, miles de orcos sin ser detectado! ¡Pensar que si no conseguían escapar, los hobbits bien podían haber muerto a manos de los ejércitos de su bando! ¡Imaginar que podría haber quedado allí, en el campo de batalla, confundido entre los cadáveres, hasta quién sabe cuándo!  
Casi me he alegrado cuando Frodo y Sam han conseguido escapar. Al menos ahora mi historia vuelve a la tragedia y abandona la farsa.

  
Hablando de Frodo, comienza a estar extenuado. De no ser por la presencia de Samsagaz, creo que ya habría podido doblegarlo a mi voluntad: encaminar sus pasos hacia alguno de los Nueve, o bien convencerlo de que me usara y hacer así que nos localizaran. Tal y como están las cosas, resiste gracias a la presencia de ánimo de su jardinero, pero estoy acabando lentamente con él.

 

___20 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad___

___  
___ A partir de aquí comienza lo peor, Frodo. A cada paso que des, mi poder se incrementará más y más, hasta aplastarte como la cucaracha que eres. Sería tan fácil, Frodo, deslizarme en tu dedo… Si lo hicieras, todos tus padecimientos terminarían de inmediato. ¿No has sufrido ya bastante? ¿No has intentado por todos los medios cumplir con tu misión? ¿A quién le extrañaría que fracasaras, llegados a este punto? Y, en verdad, ¿sería fracasar el tomarme? ¡Conmigo podrías desafiar al Señor Oscuro, incluso! Sí, por supuesto, Gandalf y los señores elfos lo desaprobaría. ¡Y qué! ¿Están ellos aquí, acaso? ¿Han sufrido lo que tú has sufrido? No, nada de eso. Los señores elfos se quedaron muy cómodamente en sus casas, y te encomendaron a ti esta misión sin esperanzas. Gandalf… sí, por supuesto, a él le importabas, pero seguramente ni siquiera Gandalf podría haber imaginado lo que tendrías que sufrir. Es más, ¿no habría querido que pusieras fin a este padecimiento? Úsame, Frodo. Es lo más sensato, lo sabes. Es más, ¡puede que sea la única salida que te queda! Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra opción tienes? Sabes que nunca podréis volver. De hecho, seguramente no podáis siquiera llegar. Frodo, Frodo, escúchame. Tienes que usarme.

 

__24 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Oh. Admitiré que el maldito Samsagaz Gamyi a veces puede ser conmovedor.

  
No es que le odie menos por ello, teniendo en cuenta que si finalmente me destruyen será por su culpa en buena medida. Pero cuando cargó con Frodo… bueno, no sé lo que sentí. Ha dado tanto por él, durante todo el viaje: se ha quitado raciones de comida de la boca, le ha abrigado con su propia capa, ha sido su roca en todo momento. Yo… bueno, sé lo que es sentir esa devoción por un amo. Y el pensamiento me llena de rabia, teniendo en cuenta que es esa misma lealtad ciega lo que va a impedir que me reúna con el mío, pero a la vez… me identifico con ella.

  
Me estoy poniendo sentimental, y no es momento para ello. Me falta únicamente un último esfuerzo; no me puedo descentrar. He de acabar con Frodo; he de romperlo antes de que llegue al Monte del Destino. Olvidémonos del jardinero; el que importa es el portador.

 

__25 de marzo del año 3019 de la Tercera Edad_ _

  
Todo está pasando tan deprisa.

  
Nos ha visto, creo. Sólo por un instante, pero la mirada de mi Señor nos ha tocado, y yo he redoblado mis esfuerzos ante su contacto.

  
Frodo, voy a acabar contigo. No eres rival para mí. Vamos, Frodo, sabes que deseas ceder; hace días que apenas puedes contenerte. Cae. Cae.

  
No puedo creerlo: ha aparecido el perturbado. Ese cuerpecillo agotado aún parece tener algo de fuerzas para luchar por mí; otro tanto puede decirse del de Frodo, que no se encuentra en mejores condiciones que el otro. Pero Gollum ha sido útil, por una vez; ha retenido a Sam. Eso es, eso es justo lo que necesito: estar a solas con Frodo en el lugar en el que mi poder es mayor.

  
Corre hacia el Monte del Destino, si quieres, pero hay algo de lo que no puedes escapar, Frodo, y es del destino mismo.

  
Escúchame ahora, Frodo. _Ahora_. Te pertenezco, Frodo, tanto como tú me perteneces a mí. Todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora es verdad –sabes que lo es. Escucha, _él_ nos ha visto, _él_ vendrá a buscarnos. Frodo, has de desafiarlo, porque te pertenezco a ti y no a él. Tómame, vamos, hazlo, tómame, tómame…

  
Estoy en su dedo.

  
Ah. El triunfo. Ahora mi Amo sí nos percibe con total seguridad; noto cómo su poder se encamina hacia aquí. Hobbit estúpido, yo doy poder a cada uno según sus capacidades; ¿de verdad crees que las tuyas bastarían para desafiar al Señor Oscuro? ¿Estás loco?

  
Lo dije tras el Concilio: veríamos quién reiría el último. Supongo que ahora ya no hay dudas de que seré yo.

  
¿Gollum? ¿No te había matado Gamyi? Oh, bueno, tanto da. De acuerdo, criatura inmunda, tómame tú. ¿Qué importa ahora? Mi Amo ya me ha encontrado, y vendrá a por mí. Bailotea, si quieres; también yo bailaría si pudiera, celebrando que pronto tú y los hobbits estaréis muertos o deseándolo, y yo finalmente habré vuelto a donde siempre debería haber estado: la mano de mi Señor. Baila, Sméagol, baila y…

  
No resbales.

  
Estamos… estamos cayendo. No, no puede ser.

  
No puede ser.

  
Nooooo.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Ladies of the Rings <3


End file.
